Power Rangers: Double Entendres
by Bahamut Slayer
Summary: Moments in the lives of rangers after Dino Thunder where they say dirty things without meaning to or simply misinterpreted. Dirty humor. Tommy/Kim and others
1. The first of many

Oh wow, this is actually my very first try at writing a Power Rangers fic. Never thought I'd actually branch out. Oh man…. How am I going to explain to my fans that I've switched genres for a bit, especially after the long hiatus? Well, change of a perspective I guess. Don't worry too much, I still think about writing and finishing my other works from time to time. Probably more fun to do, since this isn't as lengthy as the previous ones.

Warning: **WARNING!! The jokes and double meanings in this fic can get very dirty. Very, very, very, very, very dirty…so if you guys don't like the slapstick-ish vulgar humor, then you shouldn't read this. I'm going to be safe and say that no one under fifteen should read this. If you are under fifteen and you read it and find it offensive…please don't flame me. I warned you. That's all I can do.**

Most credits go to one of my favorite authors, Skyerose, who gave me permission to use most of the plot and lines from her work, Double Entendres (Pretty much 80% of this fic is hers, I just change the characters and plot after getting her permission.) Pretty much accidents due to double meanings when the listeners just so happens to have minds in the gutter.

* * *

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Power Rangers characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. All publicly recognizable characters of other characters, settings, etc. from any other works are the property of the respective copyright owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

**

Tommy James Oliver didn't know what to make of his current situation. It had only been a few months after he lost his invisibility powers in exhausting the Dino Gems and finally defeating that evil Mesogog. So he was sure he would finally settle down from the whole Power Ranger business and lead a normal life teaching as science teacher. But things sure picked a bit from there. For one thing, in one night on his way to the grocery store, he accidentally came across his high school ex-school girlfriend.

Short. Cute. Beautiful. The first ever Pink Ranger.

A snatch thief was trying to get away with her purse, and she had been chasing him with such a furious and determined look.

Nobody messes with a Pink Ranger, retired or not, and gets a way with it.

So Tommy cloth lined the guy in one swift move when he heard the call of help for anyone to stop the snatch thief. They got both former rangers turned to get the surprise of their lives when they finally recognized each other. Aside from the awkward moment, unexpectedly lack of shouts, knowledge of her having recently moving to Reefside, they were fine.

Well that little reunion was another story.

What Tommy was busy thinking was his current reunion, all thanks to the return of his friend, Billy Cranston, from the Planet Aquitar. Apparently there was a whole lot more of things to come.

So here Tommy was, sitting along with the rest of his friends, most of them being former Power Rangers all the way back since he ever started as the Green Ranger. Having all them here, after all this was amazing. The moment they got news of Billy's return from the alien planet across the galaxy and how he wanted to meet all of them as soon as possible. There they were together, as Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, Kimberly, Hayley being the only person who hasn't ever been a Ranger, and him in his own secret underground 'Command Center'. Tommy had made the necessary preparations, even as far as adding more chairs in the briefing room. From what they've heard so far, there's a really big chance of them being called on duty to serve as a Power Ranger again.

Oh well, like the saying goes, 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger,'

Tommy shook his head slightly, his eyes landing on Kim as she sat across the table in front of him. Billy was actually sitting at one end of the long table, he had even passed out files for the rest to read, occasionally pinpointing them to read parts of it as he began his presentation.

Kim's chin was resting gently on the back of her hand and her eyes were focused on the report in front of her. For the first time since Tommy had seen her entered his house, she looked relaxed. The familiar straight-back posture she usually had was replaced with a less severe, but still respectable posture. A few stray pieces of her hair tickled her brow and she absently blew them back into place.

Damn, she was adorable.

As if feeling his gaze Kim glanced up. Instead of straightening up and clearing her throat as she often did every time she catches him looking at her, she remained in her current position and gave him that same beautiful smile of hers. He recognized and remembered, this distinct smile of hers, that was reserved only for him.

Despite the many years they hadn't seen each, memories of when he pretty much naïve in terms of love and relationships.

From the looks of it........

Oh, boy.

Tommy had known he was hosed the minute he saw her that night after retrieving her purse. She looked tired alright, being able to keep pace in chasing after the snatch thief and her purse. The look on her when panted to catch her breath, that didn't really help, especially with the lack of relationships and sex in Tommy's life.

Was he able to love her again like he did all those years ago? His mind told him, even if the chance came, he'd never love the same way ever gain. But, it would pass…right? Unfortunately for him, he didn't think so. Life seemed to like playing cruel jokes on Tommy James Oliver…and apparently Kimber Ann Heart was the next one.

Damn.

Still smiling softly, Kim tore her gaze from the veteran Ranger and reached for the water pitcher that was on the table, one located much neared to Tommy.

Sighing, she realized that it was out of her reach as she sat._ 'You have got to be kidding me… I know I'm not that short.'_

Her subconscious answered, '_Short legs, short hands. Unless you're some kind of ape… What was orange ape thing that was in Animal Planet? Long hands, shorter legs… the Orangutan? At least they had long hands'_

Kim did spend most of her bored times, if desperate boredom came to desperate measures. Sitting in front of the TV, that she was told herself was nothing because of her love life, or what's lack of it. Cooking shows, animal documentaries, soap opera, so on, and so forth as to whatever came in cable.

Pushing that thought away, standing half-way up, balanced on her toes, Kim's hand barely grazed the handle. She saw the amused smirks on everyone else's faces and groaned inwardly. Expecting Tommy to lean back and watch her struggle with the pitcher she was utterly surprised when he shooed her hand away; fingers lightly brushing her own. Ignoring the completely inappropriate thoughts that sprang to her mind she glanced at him, confused.

Tommy gave her a genuine smile. "I'll fill you up, Kim." He spoke slowly, still amused.

Kim and some of others froze while some like Jason and Trini glanced up sharply from reading their reports, staring at Tommy in disbelief. Rocky spluttered on the water he was drinking, Zack raised an eyebrow…which could mean anything, a smirk curved on his lips.

Tommy paused sensing the sudden heavy silence in the room. He glanced at everyone within his vision and nervously smiled.

Looking back at Kim's surprised gaze, his words caught up to him. _'I'll fill you up, Kim.'_ He blanched. While very tame as far in the way as double meanings go…they were just two friends who recently rebuilt their friendship, just getting to know one another as to what happened all these years, visit and call one another a few times, pretty much just that.

Crap.

"Kim…" Tommy started, he didn't know why he was looking at Jason. Probably because he was like Kim's big brother and his own best friend. "I…that wasn't what it…what I mean is that I…" he took a deep breath, forcing himself back into his cool, composed leader persona that he had in leading the young Dino Thunder Rangers. Smiling slightly, he leaned back. "Just slip of the tongue, Jason. Kim. You guys…"

Interestingly, a grin played across his lips, as Kim was flushing quite noticeably, and everyone else chuckled in their seats.

Jason cast one look and shook his head in amusement, pretty much everyone had that knowing look, saving those two from much further embarrassment and their delicate rebuilt friendship.

There would be more interesting things to come aside from returning back to duty as active 'Power Rangers' again.

Jason and Trini exchanged glances, he knew his wife was thinking the same thing, _'I think we all know where this is going…'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Well that short..... Thought I'd start out mildly and get a warm up first. Rate and reviews are always appreciated. :)**_


	2. Progress for pink

**Warnings from previous chapters still apply. So readers who don't like vulgar dirty humor, you know what to do. Then again, you wouldn't be on chapter 2, would you?  
**

Most credits go to one of my favorite authors, Skyerose, who gave me permission to use most of the plot and lines from her work, Double Entendres (Pretty much 80% of this fic is hers, I just change the characters and plot after getting her permission.)

* * *

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Power Rangers characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. All publicly recognizable characters of other characters, settings, etc. from any other works are the property of the respective copyright owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

**

Kimberly Ann Hart looked out through her kitchen window, and watched all of her close friends and other former rangers that had come to the party. She had to admit, despite the music that was blaring out loud from her outside speakers, it was quite lively and catchy that she liked. Evident from the fact that she tapped her nails on the kitchen counter, as she listened on. All the loud music was courtesy of those young former Dino Thunder Rangers who came to the party, in fact, the party was sort of for them, as they dropped by their hometown and decided to visit their so called 'Dr.O'.

Just like the rest of her friends, they were surprised when they found out Tommy having a doctorate, in Paleontology. He had always been a martial arts enthusiast, more than any of the rest, back then. Rocky pointed out that it may have started way years back when they went to get 'The Great Power' at Phaedos, where Tommy pulled off a piece of bone from the skeleton monster.

Then again, there were a lot of things she was surprised to find out, as she and Tommy met and their renewed friendship was definitely one of them. She was probably more surprised of how his life had turned out more than what he had learned about hers.

A half brother, a former Nascar driver, and many other things….

She watched Rocky and Conner, who got along quite easily, were eating as they sat not too far away from the radio. Then there were Ethan, Billy, Trent, Haley, Katherine, Tanya, and Aisha talking on side. Kim smiled when she looked at Tommy as he laughed along with Jason and Adam as to whatever Zack was talking about. It seemed that there must have been a change of subject, when Jason, Adam, and Zack were now laughing at him rather than with him.

If her guess was correct, it probably was about their newly designated Ranger powers and colors. Some retained their colors while some changed theirs. There were many surprises. For the first time ever, there was a split of team that had no red ranger at all. Not so surprisingly, Tommy ended doing exactly what people had been joking about, having being designated with all the colors originally meant for all male Rangers. Green, white, red, black, and finally….

He was now a blue ranger, more specifically the new Aquamarine Blue Ranger.

Kim's smile only widened, she was lucky she kept her color, being the Ruby Pink Ranger.

"You have that smile again,"

Startled, the pink ranger turning around and pretty much looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as the Amber Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan had her own smile.

"You are so staying away from me if I ever develop a heart condition," Kim had her hand on her chest as she frowned at her friend.

"From the looks of it, you already have one, Kim," Trini set down an empty bowl, she raised an eye brow at the play of words, "A Hart with a heart condition."

"Very funny," Kim knew the cookies had sufficiently cooled down, placing the treats onto a plate.

"I'm just so happy to see you with that Tommy smile of yours," replied Trini.

"Tommy smile?" repeated Kim, though she already knew what her friend was talking about.

"The one you usually had ever since you met Tommy," answered Trini. "They usually change the more they happen,"

The plate of cookies and bowl of chips were already filled.

"They occurred more and more till the day he finally asked you out," continued on Trini, she tapped her chin as if simply trying to choose what to say from the vast availability of answers, "When you look at him when he's not looking. Every time you were telling me how all those dates with him went, the times you'd tell us when he wrote you letters when he lost his Green Ranger powers, the time-"

"Okay, okay, I get it,"

"I think it's safe to say where you two are going," smiled Trini, "We'll definitely have to see each other more often, if not, through web cams then. That way, I can see how you two are progressing just by looking at your smiles."

Kim hated how easily Trini could read her, if she was book. As weird as it sounds if it literally true, it'd probably be titled, 'Kimberly Ann Hart, by Trini Kwan.'

She brushed away the thought.

They carried their bowls and plates of snacks, Rocky already getting up from his seat and ready for another round. He probably hasn't started his main course yet. When Tommy looked at Kim as she set the plate of cookies down, he smacked his forehead all because of his poor memory.

"Aw man, can't believe I forgot," muttered Tommy.

"Well that's no surprise. What did you forget this time, bro?" asked Jason.

"I just remembered I have some chips I bought on my way over, they're in my jeep," Tommy finished the rest of his drink in a gulp and moved away, "I'll be back,"

Kim seemed to be surprised when he lightly jogged away from the rest. "Tommy?"

"Just going back to get some snacks I forgot in the jeep, Beautiful." whispered Tommy, he flashed a smile as he passed her.

Beautiful.

She turned around quickly, surprised by that one word that came from the legendary ranger's mouth as she watched his back before he disappeared. So far to their relationship, that was the first time she ever heard him said ever since they made up as they caught up from the day she set foot in Reefside. Kim barely heard him thanks to that loud music, but she didn't to mind that, but paying more attention on the adjective that Tommy just said. She wouldn't deny if it if anyone asked if she was falling in love in him.

Again.

Sure he was different from back then. But she knew was falling in love with him just the same. No, definitely more.

Kim turned back, not liking the way how Katherine, Haley, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were looking at her.

After a couple of minutes later, Tommy returned, apparently it was more than just some chips. Ethan and Jason went to lend Tommy some help, despite him being okay with the plastic bags in his left and a paper bag in his right hand.

"I thought you said some chips, bro," Jason as he came closer.

"Yeah well as I forgetful as I am, I remembered Rocky was coming too. So I thought it'd never hurt to bring more," explained Tommy. "Thanks, Ethan."

"Guess we don't have to worry about the food running out, Dr.O." The former Blue Dino Ranger

"Sure took you a while, you sure you haven't forgot anything else?" Jason took the plastic bags from Tommy.

Tommy decided, in case he'd forget and saving both Kim and him the trouble, he shouted given the distance and the loud music so he could be heard, "Hey Kim! A delivery guy came with a package! I signed for you. Hope you don't mind!"

"Delivery?" asked Trini.

Kim just shrugged, she shouted back, wondering why he was still there by the garden door. "Not at all! Thanks!"

"He left it by the front door! I wasn't sure what you were going to do with it, so I left it there!" Tommy seemed like he was going back to get the package, since he was already at the garden door.

"It's okay, Tommy!" shouted Kim, all the shouting had grabbed everyone's attention even if they hadn't been really been listening to the whole conversation from the beginning.

The music's flow somehow just got louder, Kim didn't notice Rocky reaching out to the volume knob of the radio, perhaps enough was enough given the fact Kim and Tommy had to shout. The second Red Ranger twisted the knob fully, completely the yard into silence.

A silence that didn't immediately register with Kim.

"You can shove it through my back door!"

Kim had shouted loudly enough to carry across her entire yard. The first thought that came afterwards was that that had made no sense. It wasn't like she had a doggie-door or anything.

The second was that it was suddenly very quiet.

The third was the heart-dropping, stomach-sinking sensation that came with the knowledge of what double meaning her words had had.

Tommy and Jason stared at her in complete shock for what felt like a full minute. Then Rocky was the first to burst out laughing, followed by Tommy and suddenly, everyone else was doubled over in laughter as well. Kim felt her cheeks burn and wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her just like when their Zords were defeated at the time Tommy was the evil Green Ranger. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. She had just screamed for Tommy to shove _it_ through her _back door_. In front of her fellow closest friends and some adolescents who she could pretty much bet what her words could mean.

Kim stuttered something about getting more chips before bolting towards her house. Tommy, who was leaning on her porch-rail for support and wiping his eyes, saw her half-running, half-jogging towards the sliding door that led to the kitchen. Her head was down and what little he could see of her face was red. As she made to run, he closed the distance from the garden door to her easily given he had longer legs. He reached out and caught her upper arms.

Kim kept her head down and refused to meet his eyes. "I have to get more chips." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, Kim." Tommy said gently. She met his eyes briefly before glancing down at her shoes again. Her eyes reflected embarrassment and a silent apology. "Don't worry." His voice was low and sincere.

When she looked at him again, her cheeks significantly less red, he smiled and cleared his throat. "Besides," he said loudly and shrugged his shoulders in a cocky manner. "You're not the first woman to tell me to do that."

He was kidding. She knew he was just messing with her, but her cheeks flamed red again and she ducked her head as she disappeared into her kitchen.

Someday…that man was gonna pay.

* * *

**Skyerose and I take pleasure at being able to make you dirty minded people laugh. LOL. Yeah, you.... minds stuck in the gutter. **

**Hope you had a nice laugh. A rate and review is always appreciated, any ideas or advice too. **


	3. Dino Thunders' slip ups

Most credits go to one of my favorite authors, Skyerose, who gave me permission to use most of the plot and lines from her work, Double Entendres (Pretty much 80% of this fic is hers, I just change the characters and plot after getting her permission.)

Pretty much accidents due to double meanings when the listeners just so happens to have minds in the gutter.

I'd like to thank Ichigo, Prophet 144, Skyerose (LOL), 1234, Ghostwriter, and Cenobite829 for the support and review.

And more thanks and gratitude to Prophet 144 for proof reading this and putting up with my antics, forgetfulness, and constant misunderstandings.

* * *

Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable Power Rangers characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. All publicly recognizable characters of other characters, settings, etc. from any other works are the property of the respective copyright owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.**

* * *

Tommy James Oliver wasn't really sure whatever it was and that meant it could be something good or bad. But for now, he had other things on his mind. A certain Pink Ranger who had managed to once again stir up the embers of love that he never thought would burn ever again. At the moment, the rowdy sounds and mixture of smells all around him couldn't deter his full attention from Kim walking alongside him with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Something you find amusing besides having your boyfriend taking you to the carnival?" Tommy asked, his thumb brushed over Kim's hand, their fingers locked in a comfortable hold.

"Nope, just being with you is amusing enough," answered Kim, as she looked at the various lights, rides and people.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Tommy.

Given their close proximity, she only had to turn and looked up a bit, "For what?"

"Them dropping in on us just like that… again," said Tommy, the sight of his former students trying their luck at a carnival game.

"There is no reason to apologize, Handsome." Kim replied, "They just want to spend some time with their 'Dr.O' whenever they can." She grinned up at him. "I think that's sweet."

Ethan stood and watched as Kira, Conner, and Trent tried their best to knock off even one bottle. Apparently no such luck as they all walked back towards the couple empty handed.

"I swear all these games are rigged," mumbled Conner.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I remember a certain someone winning me a mirror at a carnival game," Kim wondered if Tommy remembered it. He should, because she told him the mirror was briefly turned into a monster courtesy of Lord Zedd.

"You want me to win you another one?" asked Tommy, showing that he knew what she was talking about. He looked around and then whispered, "How could I forget? You told me Zedd wanted to make you his queen after that."

The four young former Dino Thunder Rangers never thought they'd see a happier face on Tommy, after all the times they've been together, as rangers or students to teacher. They didn't want to bother their former teacher when they asked only to find out Kim and him were going out, but Kim insisted that both of them wouldn't mind the short drive to the carnival all the way at Angel Grove.

Just a few walks, the group came to a stop.

Tommy stopped when he saw another couple that came from his right.

"Well. Well. Well… Look who decided not call his part time best friend, part time brother in everything but blood before dropping by," smirked Jason. Trini merely chuckled by his side.

Kim looked over with a raised eye brow at Tommy who seemed embarrassed,

He rubbed the back of his head, "I forgot to call them?"

It didn't stop there. When Billy and Hayley came from behind them, it seemed it was going to be another Ranger reunion. The two geniuses had just arrived only a little while ago. Meeting Jason and Trini wasn't that farfetched, if even Tommy had deliberately planned on 'forgetting' to call him, seeing as the couple lived at in Angel Grove. But Billy and Hayley? Here?

After a few minutes of talking and a minor change of plans, the group went on to their first ride, just as Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan had initially planned: The Tilt-a-Hurl.

The only person who grumbled about that particular ride was Hayley. Out of all them, not once had she ever gone on a crazy ride in a Zord. Surprisingly, as they all stepped off the ride, they were all unsteady on their feet, stumbling over their own shoes.

Well…everyone that is except Billy. The first ever Blue Ranger stepped gracefully from the platform and shot them all a smug look, complete with raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, it's another thing you learned from living 'abroad'." Jason said, weaving slightly as he walked.

"I did travel around a bit," smirked Billy, and Hayley bit her cheek to stop from laughing.

After that, they got through seven more twisty-turny, harrowing rides with some of them opting to wait for the others.

Conner held up his hands. "Alright! Junk food time!"

"You want to eat junk food…after all that?" Trent finished incredulously.

"Yup." Conner said, leading them to the nearest cotton candy/ice cream stand. "What do you guys want? It's all on me."

That raised a few eyebrows. After placing their orders and getting their food, which consisted mostly of cotton candies and soft drink, they looked around for a place to sit.

"Let's grab that table over there." said Tommy as he gestured to some white, plastic tables set off to the side and overlooking the lake. The group sat and chatted aimlessly while everyone ate.

"So…who's up for doing all the rides again?" Conner asked brightly, looking around at the happy, relaxed faces before him.

Billy seemed to surprise them again and again ever since his return from Aquitar, "I am,"

Some groaned, while Jason and Tommy winced, the two who had served as leaders to the group couldn't bear the thought of going up on those rides again.

"Uh, I think I'm done," Hayley said, patting her stomach.

"Me too." Trini agreed, laying a hand over her own stomach, Kim nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll stay here, your four go have your fun," Tommy searched wildly for a plausible excuse not to go on any more rides. He didn't want to admit that he would toss his cookies if he did. "Tell you what, how about we just split up for a while and met up back here?"

"Okay, we'll meet back up with you guys in an hour. Maybe then we'll do some more games," Conner crowed excitedly. Billy, Hayley, and Kira followed him back towards the Midway.

From the looks of it, Billy and Conner would probably go on those rides while Kira and Hayley talked while waiting.

"You know, back when we met at the party…" Trini rested her head on one hand on the table, as they watch the four disappear into the crowd. She gave Kim that knowing look, Kim glared at both Jason and Trini not to bring up that little event of Kim's slip of the tongue, "I thought Kira was with that Trent guy, rather than with Conner."

"They're like us, honey, Red and Yellow," said Jason cheerfully. He was careful that nobody was around to hear and tried to be as subtle as possible. "Not every couple is a result of the guy with the bad record and the damsel in the distress of the team,"

That statement earned Jason frowns and leers from both Tommy and Kim.

Tommy gave a sigh, "Trent dated Kira for a short while when they were in high school. I still have no idea how she and Conner got together."

That got Tommy thinking: The bad record that he had when he was the Evil Green Ranger, controlled by Rita's spell. Kat was under a magic spell too, when she was evil, but she hadn't hooked up with anyone in the circle of Rangers. There was that Ninja Storm couple, Blake Bradley the Navy Blue Thunder Ranger and Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ranger. He and his brother, Hunter, did attack the Wind Rangers before allying with them.

"Not that my ex-students' relationships is something I should be bothered about," Tommy shrugged before he finished his drink.

"So… have you told them?" wondered Jason, thinking the last time he had seen Conner and his friends.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, pretended as to not knowing what Jason was talking about, "About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," answered Jason with a grunt.

"Being back in action? No, still haven't told them." Tommy sighed for a moment, "They'd probably ask if there was the slightest they could join us,"

"And you don't seem too happy about that little possibility," commented Trini, leaning closer towards the table.

"They're different from us. We were given a choice, they weren't. The power chose them. But that didn't mean stop me from thinking it was my fault if anything bad happened to them," explained Tommy, he leaned back, running his hand over his short spiky hair, "But I glad things worked out. I'm proud for what they've done, what they've become,"

"They look really happy. Not just Kira and Conner, all four of them together. Especially when you decided to come," said Kim, pulling Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm glad you convinced me," said Tommy, he gently squeezed his hold.

"You're happy. I'm happy because you're happy, and those four are happy because they get to spend some time with you," Kim leaned close and gave him a short kiss.

"Well, I think Kim and me are up for a walk around the lake," Tommy stood and held his hand out to Kim. "Unless you have other plans."

Kim giggled, taking the offered hand.

"Shall we?" he kept his voice light, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Kim squeezed his hand and knew that her expression matched his. Jason and Trini kept silent the whole time, watching Tommy and Kim. How their eyes filled with a passion… love, feelings she knew that, this time, everything was going to be alright.

"We shall," Kim answered. "See you guys in an hour." She called over her shoulder to Jason and Trini.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Trini shouted loudly.

Kim shouted back, "That leaves very little options to go on, Trini!"

Kim heard Trini laugh before she and Tommy were out of earshot.  
An hour later a slightly green Conner, a normal, slightly amused Billy, Kira, and Hayley met with the rest as they had agreed. They were now at the 'Passageway of Games.'

They all waited until Tommy and Kim finally appeared, late by only a few minutes.

"You look a little flushed, Kim." Trini shot back good-naturedly. "Did you and Tommy have fun?"

Kim blushed, mumbled, "You have no idea,"

The former Pink Ranger just realized she mumbled those words in front of Trini, which wouldn't have been caught on by anyone else. Kim turned away from her friend, Trini noticed from the corner of her eyes that Tommy had her and had quickly looked away. Trini's eyes widened. "Kim! Oh my god! Here?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," quickly replied the first of the few Pink Rangers as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

Trini didn't know what to say. Should she be happy for her? She knew she should be…"Oh, you know what exactly I'm talking about, Kim, the two of you-" but stopped when she realized who else was around. Saving her friend from further embarrassment, she leaned close and hissed, "You are so 'fessing up later!"

"Over the phone?" replied Kim cheekily.

Tommy, sensed the need for a distraction, any longer and the former Dino Thunder Rangers would figure what Kimberly and Trini were talking about.

Looking pass Conner, Tommy addressed the group. "Who's up for some games? I'm buying first round."

The appalled look that Jason, he had been giving to Tommy the whole time when he heard his wife wasn't a good sign. The young Dino Thunder Rangers cheered, Billy answered in the affirmative and they made their way through the game booths, trying to decide where to start.

"Spray 'em hard, spray 'em high!" One man shouted in cadence. "Hit the target first, and win the prize!" He stood at a booth that looked to be a variation of the 'water-gun' games. The ones where people squirted water onto a bull's eye target to see who can get their 'dinger' to the top first.

The only difference between those and this one was that, instead of water guns, there was a lever that you had to press repeatedly in order for the water to rise. It looked more like exercise than fun.

"Let's do that one." Conner said, pointing to the man's booth.

"Why? It looks like work." Kira pointed out.

"So? Look, no one's going over there. I feel bad, come on!" Conner looked at Kim and Tommy.

"No one's over there, because it takes effort, Conner." Ethan said in amusement.

"So? The best games involve some effort," Conner ignored the group's protests and eventually got them all in front of the booth.  
"Well, hey there, young lady!" The man's voice boomed over the bullhorn when he saw Kira, despite her standing close to Conner. Then his eyes landed on Kim, Trini, and Hayley. "And, whoa there, ladies!" he leered at them.

Without thinking, Tommy half-stepped in front of Kim and glared at the guy. Next to him, Billy did the same thing with Hayley just as Conner decided to make his presence known.

"Are you referring to my wife?" asked Jason, the only guy who said anything in return as he stood before Trini.

All the young women looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Hey, there, big fella… Your wife…? Oh no, wouldn't dream of it," the man's voice faltered and he quickly cleared his throat before falling back into his game booth mode. "So, who wants to take on my challenge? First one to the top gets their choice of a cuddly prize! What do ya say, gents? Win a little something for the gal pals?"

Kim felt Tommy tense and move to take a step forward. She reached for his arm and held him back. Moving her mouth closer to his ear, tiptoeing to his height, she whispered, "It's what they do, Tommy. Let's just play, okay?"

Tommy nodded, but didn't relax his muscles. Kim sighed, squeezed his arm once before letting him go, and said, "What do you say, Tommy? Think you can beat me?"

Tommy turned his head and grinned. "Is that a trick question?"

"I don't know, is it?" Kim raised her eye brow.

"Four to play! Four to play! Which fickle few will step up to the plate!" Booth-guy shouted into the bullhorn.

"You guys? Jason? Trini? " Kim asked, as she turned around to look at her friends.

"Nah, I think we'll just let you two play this one," said Jason.

"You two have your fun," added Trini.

"You sure? Okay. How about you two? Billy? Hayley?"

"I don't think I'll participate in this game." The first Blue Ranger stated simply, Haley simply shook her head with a smile.

Kim and Tommy shared a look. "And just let the two of us plays?"

"Sure, why not. This will be fun, just you two," The teenagers smiled, Kira pushed Kim while Conner pushed Tommy forward.  
"Conner…you're the one that wanted to--,"

"Oh come on, Dr.O. We just wanna watch you and Kim go at it." Conner grinned, cutting his former teacher off.

Ethan and Jason snickered.

"What did you just say?" asked Tommy, he stood firm and took a good look at a confused Conner.

Conner's eyes widened at the mild double entendre of what he just said, he quickly retreated back, "Uh, you two just have fun now! Show Kim what man power is all about!"

"Man power?" repeated Kim, with a hint of amusement.

"Most of the time he just doesn't know what he's talking about, Kim," answered Tommy.

"Hey!"

"Two? Just two? Well, okay, then!" the booth-guy directed them to chairs 2 and 3. "Who will win? Who will win? The little lady or the big, strong man's man?" Kim glared at him and he spluttered a bit before regaining his greasy persona. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" he shouted.

Kim threw all her weight onto the lever, sending the water-spray directly onto the bull's eye. Tommy did the same. Both pressed up and down with all their strength, determined to beat the other.

Who ever said love didn't harbor a little healthy competition?

Kira and Trent were rooting for Kim, while Ethan and Conner cheered on for Tommy. Kira was cheering on Kim enthusiastically, if just to wipe that stupid leer off the chauvinistic booth-guy's face. The former Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger watched as Tommy's level inch a little higher than Kim's.

From the looks of it, Tommy was definitely going to win.  
Before she could stop herself she shouted, "Come one, Kim! Up and down! Up and down! Dr.O is getting close!"

Both Tommy and Kim were thrown off their paces, they slowed down a bit at what they just heard, winning the game was no longer really in their mind.

"Almost there Dr.O!" shouted Trent.

Right when Trent finished, Ethan shouted, "Stop being a gentleman, Dr.O. Just pump faster and harder!"

Jason and Conner cracked up laughing immediately. Billy raised his eyebrow, his shoulders shuddered a bit before he let loose some chuckles. Haley was already laughing as she held onto Billy's shoulder for support, though nothing near to Jason or Conner's extent.

People who had been milling about within twenty feet of the game booth began cracking up and pointing. A few teenaged idiots wolf-whistled and made some very colorful comments.

Kim turned bright red; Tommy never looked so messed up. Their little game was completely forgotten.

The faces of the trio were definitely confused as they wondered what exactly was so funny. That confusion quickly cleared as the meaning of what they said became apparent.

"Oh man, I swear! I didn't mean it like that! I mean… we didn't mean it like that Dr.O," Trent apologized earnestly, fighting back his own laughter just like Ethan, both knowing that it would not help Tommy the slightest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," said Kira repeatedly, apparently she was the only one who didn't think this was something funny.

"Tommy?" Kim watched, as Tommy growled, Kim's cheeks still aflame.

"Please don't kill us, Dr.O. It just slipped out. We didn't mean anything like that! I promise!" Ethan raised his hands beseechingly and began backing away.

"And I thought I was the one who talks without thinking. You guys definitely take the cake," Conner was recovering from his laughter.

Judging from what he saw, Kira's eyes were saying, 'Conner! Help!'

"Okay, I don't think Dr.O is going to listen to reason," said Ethan.

"Ya think?" hissed Trent.

"We should run for it," suggested Kira.

"We'll split up and run. That way Dr.O can't get all of us," added Ethan.

"Good idea," surprisingly Kira already made a run in the direction of the roller coaster with the words barely said, leaving Trent and Ethan behind. They stood there for a moment in realization before they too made a run for it in different directions.

"Hey, look! Peanuts!" Trini said loudly, grabbing Jason's hand and led him away from the irate science teacher and the gymnastic trainer, hoping the change of subject would divert those two's attention.

Reading Trini's ploy, Hayley pulled Billy's hand, saying louder than necessary "Billy, how about we get some?"

"Good idea," Billy bowed his head before quickly following her. "I, too, require nuts."

"Billy!" Trini, Hayley, Jason said, though they knew it was too late.

Riotous laughter broke out among the crowd again.

That finally did it, Kim laughed along. Tommy's annoyance at the earlier accident easily evaporated at the sight of his love laughing to tears.

Kim wiped a tear, she couldn't remember having this much fun at the carnival, she led on. "Let's go, Handsome. There's a cotton candy over there that's calling my name."

"Whatever you say, Beautiful." Tommy shook his head as he followed.

Those three can run, but they can't hide. He was definitely not going to forget this, no matter how forgetful he's known for being.

* * *

Hm, somehow I don't think this one is as funny as the others........

**What do you think? Rate and review? I'd like to know what you people think.**


	4. 3 guys, 3 girls, and a locker room

**Just another shot, not sure if this is as good as the previous ones. Oh well, I definitely am enjoying writing PR fics. Probably going to modify and upload the previous chapters, minor errors that I missed.**

**Disclaimer and warning still apply, though I guess not so much on the warning for this one.**

**

* * *

**

Without a doubt, they were back.

Back in action.

The different color designated spandex, different visor decorated helmets, the blasters, the gigantic zords, it was the complete set. Everything courtesy of Billy's hard work in design, some help right here on the various ranger teams on planet Earth and distant planets like Aquitar, KO-35, Triforia, and even the planet where Alpha 5 was created, Edonai. Their power source, something that Billy had noticed in his research, took form in what most power sources commonly appear through out the galaxies.

Not so surprisingly, they were gem stones.

After all, there were the Dino Gems for the Dino Thunders, the Zeo Crystals for the Zeo Rangers, the Super Zeo Gems that created the Super Zeozords, and then there were the Power Animal Crystals that the Wild Force Rangers used.

Things were quite different that Tommy initially thought when Billy told them about the plan of being rangers again. There were many gem stones, thirteen gem stones in fact, which meant Billy was able to make thirteen 'Morphers'. So many of them…. But all in all after meetings, they had decided to split into different teams. Billy and Hayley would watch from their base of operations. One team consisted of Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Katherine. The second team consisted of Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Kim. Shortly after that, the young former Dino Thunders decided to join in, Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan formed another.

That was another story for another time.

Albeit reluctantly at first, Conner McKnight moved down the corridor as he made his way to the girls' locker room within the Command Center. 'The' actual Command Center, a few renovations here and there, some help from other ranger teams, active or not, and the place was definitely what he thought what a secret base would look like. Major contributions came from Mercer Industries and Mariner Bay, where the Power Rangers Light Speed resided. Not that he was discrediting Tommy's own 'bat cave' or anything, but this was an actual headquarters. A meeting room, dojo, locker rooms, medical bay, tech labs, weapons' room, the showers, not to forget the personal quarters that was way much wider than the apartment Conner was renting. If any one of them wanted, they could simply forget paying the water and electric bills and just live in the personal quarters.

Traveling was definitely made much easier for the whole team when Billy finally finished setting the teleportation module. The former Red Ranger was still trying to get used to the whole sensation of being teleported, not that he hated it. He stared at his watch, he knew he had given Kira ample time to get ready after their little sparring session under the watchful eyes of Tommy, Kim, Jason and Trini.

"Waiting for Kira?" asked Jason, catching Conner by surprise , he stopped looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I kinda want to see her before she teleports back to her dorm," Conner gave one last look at his watch before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry, Conner. I doubt you're late or anything." Tommy assured him with a few pats on the back. "She's probably talking with Kim and Trini,"

Just as Conner was about to say something, the trio heard something. A burst of girly laughter and giggles reached Conner, Tommy and Jason's ears, causing all three of them to stop and look at each other incredulously.

"Was that… Kira…?" Conner asked, a frown creasing his features. Since when in the hell did Kira _giggle_? Okay… she giggles, even he has heard it. Both he and Kira had made their relationship work despite the long distance between their respective colleges, but even Conner had never heard her giggle. Not like that…Still…. Conner thought it was the most adorable sound in the world, but…what the hell?

"I think so. And was that Kim?" Tommy asked even thought he didn't need to. Kim had made that same half-giggle, half-yelp the other night…

Tommy shook himself inwardly, clearing his throat.

Jason shrugged, keeping his voice a bit lower, "You would know better than any of us, bro."

"I was just asking," Tommy jerked involuntarily and he cursed inwardly when he saw Jason's look of triumph. "Shut up."

Jason's snarky comeback was cut off by another burst of giggles.

"Wow, Kim, I didn't know you could French!" Kira's voice was filled with laughter and giddiness.

"I can't believe you didn't know how!" Kim replied, a very girlish lilt to her voice.

Jason, Conner, and Tommy looked at one another in disbelief. "You two definitely heard that right?" Conner's voice was low and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah…," trailed off Jason, as he bounced on his heels, his eyes never leaving the door.

"You don't think—I mean…they aren't talking about what I think their talking about." Conner paused, this was definitely something. "Are they?"

"It's no big, Kira. I tried and experimented with Tommy a lot back when we were in high school," explained Kim.

"With Dr.O?" Kira sounded incredulous for some reason.

Then again, Conner would be just as incredulous too. Tommy was his ex-science teacher, the thought of hearing stories of his teacher making out shuddered him a bit. Sure he was just like any average adult, but that didn't mean Conner wanted to see let alone hear about it. But this? Kira and Kim?

"Tommy was really shy about it, nervous at first. Of course I only do them whenever the other guys weren't around," answered Kim.

Jason raised an eye brow at Tommy.

"Thanks for teaching me." Conner could hear the smile in Kira's voice as plainly as if he were standing inside the room looking at her.

"Like I said, it was nothing," replied Kim happily, "I was glad to help,"

What the hell was going on here?!

"You're a quick study. You got really good towards the end." Kim continued.

"I was surprised myself. I've always wanted to, you know, _experiment_, but…I guess it never felt right." Kira's voice was conspiratorial.

"Until now." replied Kim.

"Until now." Kira confirmed. She sounded skeptical, but very pleased with hers.

Tommy counted to three slowly, wondering if he had finally lost it. "I…can't believe this." Tommy spoke slowly and finally moved his eyes to meet Jason's.

"This can't be real. I'm…dreaming this." Tommy pressed his palms into his eyes.

That in turn caused Jason and Conner to look at Tommy.

Of course, Conner being who he is, asked, "Er…Dr.O? Do you often dream about Kim and Kira getting--,"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Conner." Tommy glared at Conner.

Conner just raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Felt good too, you know?" A third, new voice piped in from behind the closed door. "Your hair getting stroked as--," the rest of the sentence was lost to Tommy, Jason, and Conner as their brains screamed at them.

With a sick feeling Jason swallowed hard. "No…no…Tommy…tell me that wasn't…" Jason shook his head at a loss for words.

"That was definitely Trini…, " Tommy breathed, his mind reeling.

At the same time, all three of them somehow came to the conclusion that something was off. Whoever or whatever was on the other side on the door, in that locker, it was trouble. Tommy pulled out a blaster out of no where, much to a doubtful Conner. The young man looked at his former science teacher, his eyes saying, 'Are you sure about this, Dr.O?'

Whoever those three were inside that room, they were definitely not their girlfriends, in Jason's case, wife. Jason who was well-built compared to the Tommy and Conner rammed himself against the door, desperate to stop whatever sick alien body invasion or evil spell that had occurred in the locker room.

Kim, Trini, and Kira all looked up in surprise, startled at the intrusion.

"Don't move." Tommy growled, pointing his blaster in the general vicinity of all three women.

"Tommy?" Kim stood up in confusion.

"I said don't move," Tommy swallowed reflexively as she looked at him. It sounded like her. It _looked _like her.

God, it looked like her.

And she looked pissed. Perhaps she had been brainwashed or under some sort of spell? Spells were most definitely troublesome, Tommy really didn't have to bother with those back when he was fighting against Mesogog unlike when he faced Lord Zedd and Rita. Sure both he and Kim had their fair share of being under an evil spell or brainwashed to being evil…

"Tommy, this is the women's locker room." Kim looked at him closely. Maybe her boyfriend was possessed by something?

"So? I'm in here all the time. The real Kim would know that." Tommy cocked his head, watching her closely.

"The real…? What are you talking about?" wondered Kim, somehow Tommy's behavior was scaring her.

They all paused at Tommy's words.

"Wait. What do you mean, 'You're in here all the time?'" asked Conner.

"Not now, Conner," hissed Tommy through his teeth, he blinked.

"Yeah, I know we do." Kim continued as if Conner hadn't interrupted. She didn't like this situation one bit. "But you still haven't answered my question, what are you talking about?"

"You're not Kim," answered Tommy, his hold on the blaster didn't waver one bit. "Either you're not Kim at all or you are you but you're not yourself,"

Conner didn't know what to make sense of that, though he pretty much knew that everyone else knew what Tommy was talking about.

"Okay, I'll repeat myself just one more time. What the _hell _are you talking about, Tommy?" Kim glared at Tommy, then to Jason and Conner. "Conner? You want to explain?"

Conner gulped once, "well, either you guys are aliens in disguise or somehow you three are under some sort of spell,"

"What in the world would make all three you think that?" asked Trini.

"That's what we want to know! What the hell was going on in here?" demanded Jason.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked, standing next to Kira and Kim.

Tommy and Jason was just about to say something when Conner started. "Well, you see…we were just walking towards the girls' locker room…When we happened to stop near the door." Pause. "To the room." Another pause. "That we're standing in."

The three women looked at each other, sharing similar looks of 'They've gone crazy.'

"And we heard some…_interesting_ things." Jason bounced on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Oh?" Kim had her hands on her hips. "And what _interesting_ things would those be?"

"You were talking about French kissing!" Conner burst out. "Each other!"

A moment of stunned silence followed Conner's outburst.

Then all three women burst out into loud, near-maniacal laughter. Kira fell to her knees, clutching her sides, tears streaming from her eyes. Kim collapsed onto the bench behind her and Trini fell with her. Both women were clutching each other in a futile attempt to remain upright.

Tommy, Jason, and Conner stared at them like they had gone insane. "There's nothing funny about this!" Tommy shouted over the giggling. "It's creepy! And wrong!" His protestations only served to make them laugh harder.

"T-Tommy…" Kim gasped. "N-n-not French _kissing_! French _braiding_!"

"French braiding?"

"But Kira said she didn't know how to…and you were… teaching her… and …experimenting…" Tommy's mouth worked, trying to comprehend what Kim had just said. Understanding finally dawned upon Tommy's face as he trailed off, "Oh…."

Kira wiped her eyes and attempted to regain her composure. "I never learned to French braid. And Kim taught me how to on Trini. I mean I never really did French braid, so experimenting with hair styles was never big on my agenda."

"Wait. Wait. Just wait a minute. French braiding?" Conner looked between Kira, Kim, and then to Tommy, "But Kim said about trying out and experimenting with Dr.O when they were in high school… "

Tommy knew this day would come, he reluctantly said, "I had a ponytail when I was in high school, Conner,"

Conner turned back to the first Pink Ranger, "Then Kim…"

"I'd play with his long hair and make French braids with it," smiled Kim, in turn causing Jason to snicker.

"I didn't know about that, bro." Jason placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Good thing my hair isn't long, wait a minute…." Conner's brain struggled to comprehend this. "But…Trini…you…the stroking…the hair…" he choked the last two words out.

"Of course, I like it when my hair is stroked, especially when someone else is doing it for me…" Trini looked at Jason as she said it.

Then there was the silence as to the awkwardness of having knowing that little fact. Jason, Tommy, and Conner breathed identical sighs of relief. No freaky girl kissing girl parties.

Five minutes later some of the amusement had worn off and Trini was feeling a bit offended. "I can't believe you thought I would do…_that_." She turned to face Jason, who was sitting on the bench beside her.

Jason met her gaze and waggled his eyebrows. Trini rolled her eyes, but didn't give up. Jason sighed and shrugged slightly. "It didn't sound very French braid like." Trini raised her eyebrows, but didn't push.

"Hey, where did Dr.O and Kim go?" Conner asked suddenly, frowning.

"Probably to French braid." Jason answered automatically, joking to cheer himself up.

"I so didn't need to hear that," Conner and Kira shot out of the room with one more disgruntled look towards Jason.

"Nice going, Conner," Kira smirked as they walked out from the dojo.

"It was a misunderstanding, you should have heard it. But…you know, Kira, if you were ever to _French_ braid," Conner cocked an eyebrow suggestively. "With, say, Posh Beckham…"

Kira glared at Conner, walking faster in leaving him behind. "Men."

"Hey, wait! What'd I say?" Conner called innocently as he trotted after her. "Kira! Wait up!"

**

* * *

**

**Rate and review. I'll probably be anticipating flames or something....  
**


End file.
